draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Murray (NBC)
Mina Murray is the deuteragonist of the tv series, Dracula. She is a striking brunette medical student with a whip who is incredibly forward thinking and independent for a woman of her era, being the only woman training at the University of London. Mina is the daughter of William Murray, and the late Mrs. Murray, the ex-fiancé of Jonathan Harker, the ex-best friend of Lucy Westenra and the girlfriend of Dracula. She is also the reincarnation of Dracula's long dead wife, Ilona. Season One In "The Blood Is the Life", In "A Whiff of Sulfur", In "Goblin Merchant Men", In "From Darkness to Light", In "The Devil's Waltz", In "Of Monsters and Men", In "Servant to Two Masters", In "Come to Die", In "Four Roses", In "Let There Be Light", Personality Mina is open-minded, independent, intelligent, kind, caring, compassionate, very forgiving and short tempered, Relationships Jonathan Harker Mina and Jonathan are a couple at the start of the first season and become engaged by the second episode. The seem to be the perfect couple but Jonathan desires more than anything to climb the social ladder, and eventually becomes an employee of Grayson. This brings him into Grayson's supernatural world that also includes the Order of the Dragon. In "The Devil's Waltz", Jonathan sees the connection Grayson and Mina have and wants to keep them apart. Jonathan eventually becomes a member of the Order of the Dragon. In "Four Roses" and "Come to Die", Jonathan and Lucy have sex and Mina is told by Lucy. Mina calls him a "pig", and storms out ending their engagement. In "Let There Be Light", Jonathan tampers with Grayson's energy machine during a publicity event. The machine is set to explode, killing dozens of people supposedly including Grayson. Mina screams that Jonathan is a murderer, of dozens of innocent people and Grayson himself. At the end of season 1; it is implied that their relationship is damaged beyond repair. Lucy Westenra Lucy is Mina's ex-best friend. Mina and Lucy enjoy each others company, Mina's friendship with Lucy becomes strained, after she finds out not only that Lucy is a lesbian, but in love with her as well. However, their friendship becomes damaged, after she finds out Lucy had slept with Jonathan. Dracula In "The Blood Is the Life", Mina first met Dracula (under the persona of Alexander Grayson) at his mandingo party, when she saw him for the first time, Mina immediately became romantically attracted to Dracula and she has a strange feeling that she met him somewhere before (this is due to her memories as Ilona) as the season progresses Dracula and Mina become more attracted to each other with Mina falling in love with him. They share their first kiss and make love in "Let There Be Light". They most definitely would have enter an romantic relationship at the beginning of season 2; if the series had continue for a second season. Trivia *Unlike most incarnations, this version of Mina Murray became Dracula's lover at the end of the series. *It is implied that Mina only knows who she is to Dracula (the reincarnations of his wife, Ilona) but not what he is, if the series had continue for a second season; Mina would have found out that he is a vampire and accepted Dracula for who/what is. Gallery 43caff39177c553d58af8edddec8582c.jpg|Mina Murray. Minamurray draculanbc.png 40cf7e84d34557d5832f2edcec20f4d7.jpg|Jessica De Gouw as Mina Murray. Mina-dracula-nbc-35893022-1280-852.jpg Dracula-S1E3-5.jpg|Mina and Lucy. Dracula-S01-Ep04-Grayson-Mina-16x9-1.jpg|Alexander protects Mina. Dracula-S1E2-not-very-victorian.jpg|Mina and Jonathan. Jonathan-harker-e-mina.jpg|Mina and Jonathan. Dracula-s01e05-6.jpg|Alexander and Mina dance. Images (1).jpg Draculanbc-Mina-Murray-Ilona.jpg Category:NBC characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Characters